Lovers in Egypt
by Shadow Cat and Meeko
Summary: Rated PG-13 Just to be safe! Rating might go up! There is some YAOI in this story Yaoi means MaleMale relation ships! It you don't like it DON'T read it! (SetoxJoey, YamixYuugi, BakuraxRyou, maybe MarikxMalik) Full summary inside!
1. The High Priest Seto, and the Slave Boy

Lovers in Egypt: by- Dark Paladin Girl

Disclaimer:

Dark Paladin Girl: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Summary:

(Yaoi story!(Male/Male relation ships)SetoxJoey, YamixYuugi, BakuraxRyou, and

MarikxMalik) Set in Ancient Egypt, Yami needs two slaves, but he orders Seto 

to get four to help out around the palace. The other two to be personal slaves

-- one for Yami, and the other for Seto. The four slaves that Seto chooses are

very special! When Yami and his guards catch two of the most wanted men in

Egypt, they find love even with their cold hearts. Do you want to know why and

how? Let's find out more details in the story "Lovers in Egypt.(A little

Anzu(Tea)

Bashing)

Warning:

This is a YAOI story! YAOI means Male/Male relation ships. If this bothers

you, DON'T READ! This is my first YAOI story(my first story really!) that I

thought good enough to post up, so if its not good, I'm sorry, and I will get

better. The more I try things the better I get!(Duh) I have more then this

chapter written, if the reviews are good, then I'll post more chapters later

on. There might be lemon later on and I don't know yet. So if you want lemon ,

please e-mail, or posting on the review section, and tell me if you want lemon

or not. Thank you.

Parings:

Seto x Joey, Yami x Yuugi, Bakura x Ryou, Marik x Malik

Dark Paladin Girl: ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!! 

Yami: You mean story!

Dark Paladin Girl: What ever!

Yami: *rolls eyes* Yes, what 'evebr/b'!

Dark Paladin Girl: That's what I said!

Yami: Yes, bu-

Yuugi: *Pops out of a trash-can* On with ths story!

Dark Paladin Girl: WHAT EVE'!!

Yami: *Same time as dark paladin girl* WHAT EVER!

"Talking" 

Duel Monsters Talking /b

------------------------------------------

_Chapter One: The High Priest Seto, and the Slave Boy Joey_

It was a hot, sun filled day in Egypt. The Pharaoh, and his council where in

the main chamber discussing the business of the day. So fare they had been

talking for about four hours. "-And that's it your highness!" Shimon(1) said.

'Finally' thought the High Priest Seto "Shimon always takes forever to finish,

but today was extra long. I some-times think he just likes to hear himself

talk!' "Oh one more thing your highness!" Shimon said looking up at the

Pharaoh Yami who was is sitting on his throne looking down at Shimon, and the

rest of the people down on the main floor. 'By Ra make him stop! This is just

a waist of my time!' Seto thought. "We need about two more slaves to help with

things around the palace!" 'The fool that went out to that hell hole would be

dead in an hour meaning we need five guards off their posts; one of the

priests, and some of the very trusted slaves to go down there with the priest

chosen to go down to the slave

market!'

"Hmm...." Pharaoh Yami said while thinking of whom to send down there. His

eyes brightened, and he looked over at the High Priest who in returned palled.

The Pharaoh smirked "Your highness please no!" Seto pleaded. "Oh come now

Seto." 'He used my name, this is bad!' Seto thought. "You are good at these

things, and people see you, and they quiver in fear. You are perfect for this

job!" "But, m'lord, I HATE it down there. It smells of dead, rotting animals,

and blood is everywhere, and-" Seto was interrupted "You will leave as soon as

possible.... Oh, and make it four slaves!" "Four?" Every one asked. "Yes,

four! Two for whatever Shimon needs them for, and the other two for Seto, and

myself." Yami said standing up. "I wish to speak to Seto before he leaves!"

They all bowed and rushed out of the room, all of them except Seto.

Pharaoh smirked once more walked down the stairs to his High Priest. "Seto I

know you're going to try to get out of this, but before you start I will tell

you: You are not getting out of this one." "Yes, m'lord." Seto sighed. "Now

Seto what have I told you about calling me by royal names when we are alone?"

"Please forgive me Yami." "Mush better!" Yami said nodding a little. "If I may

ask.... What are the two extra slaves for?" "They are for you, and I!" "You,

and I?" "Yes, I need a new Personal Slave, and as for the second one...just

pick one to your liking!" Yami said smiling evilly. 'I don't like the sound of

that, and every time he smiles, that smile of his I KNOW means really bad

news!' Seto bowed "Yes, m'lord!" and with that Seto walked out of the throne

room.

^*^*^1hour later^*^*^

Seto walked down the street that led to the Slaves Market. He was only with

six guards, and two slaves. "Hmmso I need four slaves and two for what ever

the hell Shimon wants them for; one for Pharaoh Yami's 'Personal slave,' and

one for reasons unknown to me! Although the Pharaoh did gave me a good clue;

however, he just told me to "pick on to your liking". I hate it when he plays

head games with me!" Seto said coldly. "My lord we are here!" one of the

slaves said. Seto nodded, and walked into the market.

A man walked over to Seto and his followers and said: "Hello good sir. How may

I help you?" "I am High Priest Seto! I am looking for slaves!" "Oh right away

my lord!" the old man said . "This way please!" He said while he showed Seto,

and his guards to a large room. "The slaves here are strong, and obedient!"

"Hmm...." Seto said looking the slaves over. There where about a dozen of

slaves in the room, but only two caught the priest's attention.

One of them had large brown eyes filled with a little innocence, a lot of

wisdom, and speck of power. His hair was white and his skin color was very

pale which was a very strange color for an Egyptian. The other slave had a

plump-ish eye color which are full of anger, power, wisdom, and strength. His

hair color was a sandy color. His skin was more of an Egyptian colors then the

other: dark tan.

"Thoughts too!" Seto said pointing at the two that caught his attention.

"There names are Ryou, the white haired one, and Malik with the cream colored

haired. They are very strong, but they do have a temper sir, but I think they

will serve you well!" The old man told Seto while he was pointing to Ryou and

Malik "Yes, sir. We will be good!" Ryou spoke up. "Yeah we'll do good!" Malik

said eyeing the priest. Seto nodded. "You better be!" He said looking back at

the old man."How much?" Seto asked. "For you sir! .......... four gold coins!"

"Hmm ... fine!" Seto said and he gave man six gold coins. "Thank you sir." He

said as he saw the extra coins.

After Seto had paid for the slaves. He walked out of the Slaves Market with

his six guards; two slaves, and the two new slaves. Seto turned to the three

guards, and the other two slaves and told them to take the new slaves back to

the palace. "Tell his highness that I will return later with the others!" Seto

ordered. They nodded and took Ryou, and Malik back to the palace. Meanwhile,

Seto, and the other three guards walked around the city looking for two more

slaves.

They went to many other slave shops in the market, but they had no luck

finding two slaves that would work for the jobs that needed to be filled. They

had just about given up when...BUMP!!!!! Seto fell to the ground along with

another person. Seto looked over at the person, and gasped. The boy was about

Seto's age, and he had golden blond hair; hassle colored eyes, and light tan

skin. To put it bluntly he was beautiful. "Oh! I'm so sorry! My friend and I

were trying to escape from-" "-Joey they're right behind me!" A little boy

said while he ran over to the person who had bumped into Seto.

He had tri-colored hair, and had oval shaped, amethyst colored eyes filled

with innocence, and youth. He also had light pal skin. He looked almost

exactly like the Pharaoh. "Oh!" He said as he saw what happened.... "M'lord

are you all right?" One of the guards said while he helped Seto up. "Yes, I'm

fine!" Seto said then he looked over at the two boys. "Who are you two?" Seto

asked eyeing the two them... especially the one who had bumped into him.

"Well, my name is Yuugi!" The tri-colored haired boy said. "And I'm Joey!" The

blond said. "Hay there they are!" some men said from down the street. "Uh-oh!

Time to split again Joey! Meet me on the roof of the tavern?" The boy named

Yuugi asked. "Sure!" "Come on get um!" A man from the group said running

toward Joey, and Yuugi.

Yuugi looked at Seto, and his guards "Well nice meeting you. Sorry to run off

like this, but we really like our heads, and if we stay we will be headless in

less then a day." "Yeah." Joey said smiling. "Hay umm... if ya ever need a fav

just look us up!.... Oh Never mind. That would be rather hard!" Joey said

rubbing the bad of his head. "Yeah" Yuugi added. "I see. Why is that?" Seto

asked as Yuugi, and Joey ran off in separate ways, but before they were out of

sit Joey yelled back; "Its 'cause were slaves!" Seto's eyes widened. "One went

left, and the other went right! Half and half!" a man from the group shouted

as they split up after the two boys that Seto had just met. He turned to his

guards and said: "You two go after the short tri-colored boy. You come with me

after the blond!" The guards nodded, and the they ran after Yuugi, and Seto

and the other guard ran after Joey.

^*^*^With Joey^*^*^

Joey ran down the streets trying to ditch the gang that was after him, and

Yuugi. "Man I hope Yuug' is okay." He turned a corner, and.... "SHIT!" Joey

yelled because it was a dead end, and no where to hide. "Hay down here!" A man

from the gang yelled. They ran right after Joey, and he was trapped. "Heh heh

heh So we finally caught Joey Wheeler. Lets get him boys!" "Yeah" one man

said. Another one of the men laughed. "Uh-oh! I'm in trouble!" Joey said while

he looked to his left, and right at the men that had surrounded him. All of a

sudden Joey smirked, and said, "Attack!" Joey ordered. The gang stopped, and

laughed, but then a bright light headed right for them, and they dogged out of

the way. They looked up to see the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "What in the name of

the Underworld?" the gang leader asked...

^*^*^Back With Seto^*^*^

"M'lord!" The guard said stopping in his tracks. Seto stopped, and looked back

at him "What is it now?" "Two things sir...First is one of your Blue-Eyes

White Dragon has been summoned!" Seto looked up to one of his Blue-Eyes White

Dragons which was sitting on a building looking straight ahead. "Second is

sir.... That if one of your Blue-Eyes White Dragons is summoned, and YOU did

not summoned it, that means someone has summoned another Blue-Eyes .....Or A

Red-Eyes Black Dragon." The guard said. "Both impossible! The Red-Eyes Black

Dragon is as rare as the Blue-Eyes, plus every one with the ka(2) of a Red-

Eyes, or a Blue-Eye has always died!(3) No one has ever mastered the Red-

Eyes." Seto said, turning back to his Blue-Eyes "My Blue-Eyes White Dragon,

lead us to what has summoned you!" Seto called up to his Blue-Eyes. The Blue-

Eyes White Dragon looked down at his master, and nodded Yes, my master! the

Blue-Eyes said taking off to show his master what had summoned him, with Seto,

and the guard right behind...

^*^*^With Joey Again^*^*^

The Red-Eye Black Dragon had knocked out half of the men in the gang, but his

master was not doing so well. Joey had been stabbed by a knife in the gut, and

he had a broken rib, or two, a bloody lip, a black eye, blood dripping down

his arms, legs, and chest. He was pretty beat up. The Red-Eyes on the other

hand had been stabbed on his leg, and that was all. Master are you all

right? "Yeah just keep up the attacks!" Joey yelled back at the Red-Eyes. The

Red-Eyes nodded, and attacked the man on his back, but before the man fell off

he managed to slice the Red-Eyes wing, leaving a big, bloody howl. The Red-

Eyes roared out in pain. Joey turned his head to see what had happened "Are

you okay?" Joey asked. Yes, I-I think. I-I-I'm sorry to be so loud. "Don't

be sorry just be careful!" Yes, master! Joey nodded and turned to face a

punch. "GACK!" Joey said stumbling back...

^*^*^Again back with Seto^*^*^

"Did you hear that?" Seto asked as he, and the guard followed Seto's Blue-

Eyes. "Yes, m'lord! What was that?" "I have no clue! There are no dragons

around for miles, except my Blue-Eyes, and I am the only one with a dragon ka

in the city...in all the six surrounding cities' for that matter!" "True!

There was one house that would not let us see what kinds of kas the house-hold

had." "I am aware of that, but only wealth is aloud to summon a monster, and

all the wealth's had been tested, and slaves are not aloud to summon

monsters!" "Yes, m'lord I think we are almost there because your dragon is

slowing!" The guard said pointing to an alleyway off to there left. A bright

flash came from down the ally, and they know that they found why the Blue-Eyes

was summoned...

^*^*^With Joey.... Aren't you gettin' sick of this? =P^*^*^

Joey went down for good this time. He was too weak to stand up, and with his

Red-Eyes out he was even weaker(4) "Heh. Well, Joey! Any last words?" The gang

leader asked. "Y-Y-Yeah! You m-m-m-may have b-b-beaten me to a b-b-bloody p-p-

polp, but y-y-you f-forgot one t-t-thing!" "And what would be?" "H-H-H-He's

still h-h-here!" "What? Who?" I am you jerk! The Red-Eyes said swooping down

knocking the man down.

Slowly Joey stood up, only to be pushed against the wall by 2 of the gang

guys. "L-L-Let me g-g-go!" Joey said struggling to free himself. "Don't think

so!" The gang leader said punching Joey in the gut, where he had been stabbed.

Joey yelled out in pain, and the Red-Eyes roared out of shear anger from the

men hurting his master, but his roared was drowned out by an even louder roar

"What in the underworld?" one of the guys who ware holding Joey up said. "What

in the name of Ra is going on here?" A voice asked. "None of your business!"

The leader snapped. "I'm afraid it is! You see you've gotten my Blue-Eyes

mad, and when my Blue-Eyes is mad I'm mad! Now what's going on?" "Just taken

care of a peace of shit!" The leader said. "I-I'm n-not a p-p-peace of s-s-

shit! Y-Y-You a-are!" Joey said stuttering. "Shut up slave!" The gang leader

said punching Joey in the gut again. "ACK!" Joey yelled again in pain, and the

Red-Eyes roared using his tale to knock the leader of the gang off his feet. 

"Stupid Red-Eyes! I'll show you!" The leader said standing up throwing a knife

at the Red-Eyes "N-No my R-Red--E-Eyes!" Joey yelled. Right then a bright

light filled the ally. "W-W-What the?" Joey said. Then the two guys holding

Joey were thrown back, and Joey fell to the ground. "Hmf."

The gang leader stood up, and walked over to Joey. "You're going to pay!" He

said he was almost over to where Joey was lying. When a tall figure stood in

front of Joey. Joey looked up at the stranger in shock. "Touch him one more

time, and I'll kill you!" The figure yelled. "Heh. Yeah right. The only people

that can kill me by law is the Pharaoh, and the-" "High Priest!" The figure

said. This got Joey even scarred. 'He knows that the Red-Eyes is mine! I'll be

hanged. I can't loose my Red-Eyes, but I don't want to loose my head. Oh what

am I going to do?' "Y-Y-Y-Your not the High Priest, and that boy is going to

die!" "Heh. I'll make sure that Joey wont be hurt again!" The Priest said.

Joey tried to stand, but only got up on his hands. "White lightning attack!"

The Priest yelled, and the Blue-Eyes took his attacking stance. "R-R-Red-E-

Eyes Join the Blue-Eyes a-a-and attack." The Red-Eyes nodded, and stood next

to the Blue-Eyes, then they both attacked together. The gang leader was trying

to dodge the attacks. Joey still laid on the floor, and Seto was standing in

front of Joey watching the dragons attacking the gang leader.

The Red-Eyes looked over at the Blue-Eyes, and the Blue-Eyes nodded. The Red-

Eyes went over to Joey, and Seto, and wrapped his wings around Joey, and Seto.

Seto looked up at the Red-Eyes in shock. "W-What's g-g-goin' on?" Joey asked

wincing. Seto looked down at Joey, then up at the Red-Eyes, Joey, Red-Eyes.

The Blue-Eyes is going to do his strongest attack!Red-Eyes said. Seto's eyes

widened. "But then all of us will die! (5)" Yes, m'lord, but with my wings

around you all of us will live...all but them! The Red-Eyes said looking over

at the gang guys. Joey just nodded, and Seto knelt down next to Joey, and

wrapped his arms around Joey protectively. The Red-Eyes pulled down his head,

and tucked into a ball-ish shape, and the Blue-Eyes attacked.

Seto was knelling next to Joey. "Can you walk?" Seto asked. "Don't take him

away! I rather die then have him taken away from me!" Joey said looking up at

Seto with big, sorrowful eyes. "What are you talking about? Taking who away?"

"Don't take my Red-Eyes! I know that I'm not supposed to summon him, but I was

over my head! Please don't take him away." Joey said a tear running down his

cheek. "Even if I wanted to take your Red-Eyes away I could not! You see no

one has ever mastered the Red-Eyes. No one has mastered a Dragon as powerful

as the Red-Eyes, or Blue-Eyes, but me. I think the Pharaoh would like to meet

you, and if I took your Red-Eyes away, then my Blue-Eyes would be sad, Meaning

I would be sad too! Also my Blue-Eyes wouldkill me if I took your Red-Eyes

away. So you see I can't take him away even if I wanted to!" "S-So you wont

take him away?" "Nope! He's all yours!" Joey sighed in relieved, and Seto

helped him to his feet.

"Yuugi!" Joey said. "Yuugi? What about the little guy?" Seto asked looking at

Joey. "I have to meet him-" "On top of the tavern roof! I know!" Seto said.

"How?" Joey asked."Gee you really are an idiot aren't you!?" Seto said rolling

his eyes. "I'm not an- Wait just a minute! Your the guy I..." Joey's eyes

widened "Oh Ra! I'm really so sorry!" "Don't be. It was quiet enjoyable!

Anyway lets go get your little friend!" Seto said. "T-thank you m-m-m'lo-"

"Finish that word, and I'll leave you here! My name is Seto! Say it!" Seto

ordered. "Uh.....Thank you 'Seto'." Joey said.

Seto smirked and said; "Now how about answering my first question!.........

Can you walk?" "Umm..." Joey said trying to taking a step, insteed he fell to

the grounded, but Seto caught him before he could fall all the way "Does that

answer your question?" Joey said smiling sheep-ishly. Master, I can fly to

the tavern, and pick up Yuugi! He knows me, and I know him so he wont be

afraid of me! Joey looked up at his Red-Eyes, and smiled. And I can go with

him! The Blue-Eyes said walked up to Red-Eyes, Joey, and his master. "All

right, but be careful!" Joey said. Master? The Blue-Eyes asked. Seto nodded

his 'okay,' and The Blue-Eyes, and Red-Eyes took to the sky flying to the

tavern. picked up Joey, and turned to the guard that was in the alleyway

looking over what had happened "When you're done come back to the palace!"

Seto said. The guard nodded, and turned to keep counting the damage.

Seto carried Joey back to the place. "Whoa. Its bigger inside then it is out

side!" Joey said his eyes wide. Seto laughed "I think it is the same size as

it is out side!" Yami walked out of the thrown room when he saw Seto. "Seto,

what happened? Who's this?" The Young Pharaoh asked. "First, nothing much

happened, just a little fight no big deal! Second, This is Joey!" Seto said

walking up to Yami. Joey lowered his head "It is a great pleasure you meet you

your highness." Yami smiled "Please Yami!" Joey blinks. "The titles are

getting old. Just call me Yami! Its okay." "Umm.... All right.... Yami." Joey

said blinking again.

Yami frowned "Your badly hurt! Seto take him back to your quarters, and see

what we can do." Yami said. Seto nodded "All right." Seto said walking down

the hall. "Umm... Seto!?" "Yes?"

"You can put me down now! I think I can walk." "Nonsense, you're badly beaten,

I wont hear of letting you walk! Anyway, We're here." Seto said opening the

door to his room. Joey's eyes went wide. "Wow! Its... wow!" Seto just

chuckled.

There was a gold dresser against the wall to Joey's left. Next to it was a

Blue-Eyes White Dragon statue. A little ways down from the Blue-Eyes statue was a doorway leading into a closest. To Joey's right was a big, gold bed, it had blue, and white,

silk sheets, and pillows, and on the beds back-bored was a Blue-Eyes. 'Wow he must really like his Blue-Eyes!' Straight a head of Joey was a large stained-glass window. It was a strange window; it was from the floor, to the roof, with three Blue-Eyes on it, and there was a

door in the window. So it was like a window and door.(6) Out the door was a big balcony. There were lager rugs on the floor.

Seto walked to the big bed, and sat Joey down on it "I'll be right back! Don't

tuch anything!" Seto ordered. Joey nodded. a few seconds later Seto walked back in fallowed by two slaves. "In there is a bath for you. Clean up, and put this on!" Seto said handing Joey a

clean, white slaves outfit. "Umm.... Thanks!" Joey said taking clothing. "I have a meeting to go

to with the council! I'll be back in an hour, or two! Until then don't get into anything, and don't

tuch anything! Understand?" Seto asked in a cold voice. "Understand." Joey said as Seto

walked out of the room, fallowed by the two slaves. "Welp, better get cleaned up!" Joey said

walking into the room with the bath in it.

^*^*^With The Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and Blue-Eyes White Dragon^*^*^

Down there! The Red-Eyes said swooping down over the tavern. They landed in

the shadows, as soon as they landed they heard a weak voice "J-J-Joey!?" the voice asked.

Yuugi? It's me, Joeys Red-Eyes The Red-Eyes said steeping out of the shadows just a little.

"Where's Joey?" Yuugi asked looking up at the Red-Eyes with tied, innocent, weak eyes. He's

okay, want to go see him? "Y-Y-Yes!" Okay, but first you need to meet someone! This is the

Blue-Eyes White Dragon! the Red-Eyes said nodding at the shadows where the Blue-Eyes was.

Hello! The Blue-Eyes said lowering his head "H-h-hi!" Yuugi said a little scared. He's

weak, and badly beaten! I think worse then your master! We should get him back to the palace

quick! The Blue-Eyes said looking from Yuugi, to the Red-Eyes. I agree! Yuugi get on my back, and we can go see Joey! "....'Kay!" Yuugi said getting on the Red-Eyes back. Soon after

they took off Yuugi fell into unconsciousness growing limp.

^*^*^End of Chapter^*^*^

1: I don't know his name! He looks like Grandpa in Egyptian close! He's in the comic, and in the

2 PS/PS2 games(Duelist of the Roses for PS2, and Forbidden Memories for PS)

It's something like Shimon. Anyway, sorry If I'm wrong! Please tell if I am!

2: 'Ka' is also from the comic. I don't exactly know how to explain it,

but its like Seto's ka is the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The Blue-Eyes lives inside Seto, when Seto needs his Blue-Eyes he summons him with his magic. (Only a few special people can summon there monsters) one of Yami's kas is the Black Magician(Or Dark Magician what ever you want to use!) Seto, and Yami, and the other people that have kas can have more then one! Like Seto has three Blue-Eyes, but he all so has Battle Ox, and such! Yami has the Black Magician,

Black Magician Girl, and things like that! If you don't under stand email me, and I will give you

more info!

3: I thought it was a nice twist if only Joey has mastered the Red-Eyes! Its just a thing I came up

with.... I think

4: When someone summons a monster it takes out some of his/her energy to summon the

monster, and more energy to keep him out.

5: Again another twist I thought would be cool! The Red-Eyes can't get hurt by the Blue-Eyes

ultimate attack.... I have no clue why just a twist! I like coming up with twists can you tell?

6: The window-door things like... *thinks*... a door in a window! Makes sense?

Paladin Girl: Well I hope you like it! Yami Meets Yuugi next chapter, and the

Blue-Eyes, and Red-Eyes have a moment!

Yami: R&R!

Dark Paladin Girl: Yes, bPLEASE/b R&R!!

Yuugi: *Cute little puppy-dog eyes* Please very nice sweet people!


	2. The Powerful Pharaoh Yami, and the Littl...

Lovers in Egypt: bye- Dark Paladin Girl 

**Warning:**

This is a YAOI story! YAOI means Male/Male relation ships. If this bathers you DON'T READ! This is all so my first YAOI story that I thought good enough to post up, so if its not good I'm sorry I will get better..... The more I try things the better I get!(Duh) I have more then this chapter written, if the reviews are good I'll post more chapters.

**Parings:**

Seto and Joey

Yami and Yuugi

**------------!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!-----------**

In Chapter two there are a lot of Egyptian names! If you don't know what they mean, and they have a (number) after them then if you look down there will be the meaning of the name. Before the story starts I will have the names of the Duel Monsters. I'm sorry if this bothers you. I thought it would be cool to have the Egyptian words, and names in this Chapter. I mean this story is set in Egypt after all! Also, in Chapter 1 Seto was a lot of OOC! I plan on fixing that in the next chapter! Seto will be a lot colder then the last chapter! v,v............. again sorry!

"Talking"

'thinking'

Monster Talking

Duel Monster Names 

Red-Eyes Black Dragon = Ur-pu ("Ur-pu" means 'A mighty one' in Egyptian.) Ur-pu is Male!

Blue-Eyes White Dragon 1 = Wosret ("Wosret" means 'Powerful One' in Egyptian.) Wosret is Male!

Blue-Eyes White Dragon 2 = Uatchetu ("Uatchetu" means 'The White Crown' in Egyptian.) Uatchetu is Female!

Blue-Eyes White Dragon 3 = Kenemu ("Kenemu" means 'Take To Flight' in Egyptian.) Kenemu is Male!

  


Lord of Dragons = Wahankh ("Wahankh" means 'Strong in Life' in Egyptian.) Wahankh is Male!

Flame Swords Men = Khet ("Khet" means 'The Fire' in Egyptian.) Khet is Male

Celtic Guadien = Rekki ("Rekki" means 'Skillful' in Egyptian.) Rekki is Male!

Dark Magician = Khut ("Khut" means 'The Horizons' in Egyptian.) Khut is Male!

Dark Magician Girl = Sebu("Sebu" means 'The Stars' in Egyptian.) Sebu is Female!

**Lovers in Egypt**

**Chapter 2: The Powerful Pharaoh Yami, and the Little Slave Yuugi.**

After Seto, and his new 'slave' Joey had left, Yami went to the roof of the palace thinking to himself about Seto, and his new slave, the two new slaves that the guards brought back to the palace a few hours before Seto brought Joey to the palace. 'Seto seams to like that 'Joey' boy, and Joey seems to like Seto! Who could blame ether one of them? Both of them are very good looking!' Yami looked out at the setting sun. 'Some times this place can be a hell hole, but every time you're about to give up it always pops up to surprise you!' Yami thought smiling.

Suddenly two dark shadows caught his eye. "What in the name of Ra?" Yami said aloud. As the dark shapes got closer he could make out there shapes, the shapes of two Dragons. "Dragons? Did Seto let his Dragons out again?" Wait, that's a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but the other Dragon is not. It.... It looks like.... No its not possible! It looks like a Red-Eyes Black Dragon, but how can that be?" Yami said as he stared in aw. "Khasekhemwy(1)! They have come!" Yami yelled at the two Dragons neared.

**With Wosret(Blue-Eyes), and ****Ur-pu****(Red-Eyes)**

There is the palace, Ur-pu! The Blue-Eyes named Wosret said as he, and the Red-Eyes; Ur-pu  flew tords the palace. Wow, Wosret its so butieful! You live here? Ur-pu  said looking from the Palace, to Wosret, then back to the palace. Yes, and no. I live there most of the time! Other times I'm in the Shadow Realm. Wosret said as he looks over at Yuugi, who was now being carried by Ur-pu so that he would not fall off. How's The boy doing? Wosret asked. Ur-pu  looked down at Yuugi, and said; He's still unconscious. Wosret nodded Well we are here now, so hang on to the boy till we land, The Pharaoh will help us I'm sure, and look there he is, along with Shadi, and Khut! Wosret said. Who is Khut?  Ur-pu asked. Khut, is Pharaoh Yami's Dark Magician! Wosret told Ur-pu as they both landed on the roof of the Pharaohs palace.

  


"Wosret, who is this?" Yami asked walking over to the Blue-Eyes. This is Ur-pu, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Wosret said, spreding his wings, and bowing. "I see." Yami said turning to Ur-pu. It's an honor to meet you my lord! Ur-pu said bowing his head as low as he could. "Please, Call me Yami!" As you wish.... Yami.Ur-pu said.

Shadi walked over to Ur-pu then. He looked Ur-pue up, and down, left, and right. He walked around Ur-pu getting a better view. Then he noticed Yuugi, in Ur-pus claw. "Who is that?" Shadi asked raising an eye-brow at Yuugi. His name is Yuugi! My master asked me to meet him on the tavern roof, and Wosrets master asked him to accompany me. Ur-pu explained. "And who is your master Ur-pu?" Yami asked. My master is Joey Wheeler! Ur-pu said standing-up proudly. Yami's eyes went wide "Your telling me that boy Seto brought here about an hour ago?" Yami asked. Yes, M'lored! Wosret said. "Tell me why did your master want you to go meet up with this youth?" Shadi asked trying to get a better look at Yuugi. Because Yuugi is the best friend of my master! Ur-pu explained.

Shadi finally got a good look at Yuugi, and gasped "Why he-he's a Tutankhyami(2)!" Shaid said shocked. "What in the name of the underworld are you talking about Shadi?" Yami asked looking over at Shadi, and crossing him arms.  "He-He looks just like you my Pharaoh!" Shadi said stepping back. Yami walked over to where Shadi had been standing. He knelt down next to Yuugi -who was now laying face down on the roofs floor- and rolled him over he gasped as well "He-he dose look like me, but not 'just like' me. There are some differences. He's much shorter then I am, he dose not have the lightning streaks in his hair, and mine dose, but he dose looks a lot like me!" Yami said looking Yuugi, up, and down. "He's beaten-up very badly just like your master was, Ur-pu! Do you know what happened to him?" Yami asked. No, I don't know what happened! I was with my master, the only time I saw Yuugi was when we went to the tavern, and there was nothing I could do for him, sir! Ur-pu said. Yami nodded, and said; "We should get him to a healer!..... Khut!" Yami's Dark Magician; Khut walked over. Yes, my master? What is it I may do for you? Khut asked. "Go tell Sebu that Yuugi needs help!" Yami ordered. Yes, master! Khut said bowing, then he turned, and vanished into the air.

Yami scooped Yuugi up in his arms. "Lets go!" Yami said walking to the stairs. "Yes, my lord!" Shadi said fallowing Yami to the healer. Before Yami when down the stairs that led off the roof he turned to face the two dragons. "Wosret, you will show Ur-pu around the palace, and all!" Yami said. Wosret nodded his 'okay', and with that Yami took Yuugi to the Healer.

Okay, we are going to stay with the Dragons for right now, but I promise we will go back to Yami and Yuugi!

Yami, will take good care of Yuugi! Wosret said knowing what Ur-pu was going to say. He better! Because if he dose not master Joey will be mad at him, and who knows what he will do then! Ur-pu said. Well, come on Ur-pu! I'll show you around! Wosret said. Okay! Ur-pu said taking to the sky with Wosret right next to him. First I'll show you where the Duel Monsters sleep when there not in the Shadow Realm! Wosret said flying over to the fare side of the palace.

  


Wosret, and Ur-pu landed about 10 yards away from the big building. How do we get in Wosret? Ur-pu asked. Like this! Wosret answered, then he started to bang on the ground with his front, left claw. After the 4th time a big stone in the wall, moved so there was just enough of a space for both Dragons to squeeze through.

Nice trick! Ur-pu said, after he, and Wosret squeezed through the small entrance of the huge cave. Thanks! Wosret said as he took a step forward. "Wanna see the Dragon cavern? Wosret asked. Dragon Cavern? Sounds good to me! Ur-pu said fallowing Wosret......

Back to Yami & Yuugi!... See I told ya we would come back to them!!

Sebu steeped into the room where Yami, Shadi, and Khut. The child will be okay! He needs some rest, and some food, the boys starved! Sebu said. "May I see him?" asked Yami. Not yet master Yami, but in about fifteen minutes you may! Sabu said trying to cheer the young Pharaoh up. Yami turned to Shadi and said, "When Yuugi is aloud to I want him moved to my room so I can keep an eye on him!" Shadi nodded. That should be in about thirty minutes! He will wake up in about an hour or so! Sabu said. Yami nodded and walked out of the room.

hmm...hmm...hmm He likes this young one? Sebu asked Shadi, as Khut fallowed his master out of the room. "If he dose not now, he will later!" Shadi said with a smile. Good! ...there both need love! Sebu said walking out of the room...

Poor Little Yuugi's POV...... He's so cute!

My head feels so funny! ....What happened? ......It feels so soft here!..... Where is 'here' wile I'm on the topic?....... I slowly.... so slowly opened my eyes only to see blurs..... shapes..... some thing that looked like a person leaning over him... "Who..." I started so say till the blurry person put two figures on my lips, and said, "Shhhh..... be quiet little one! You still need rest!" But of cores I didn't lessen ".... Who are you?" I said. The blurry person sighed. "Call me Yami! And I told you to be quiet, Yuugi!" The person said.... Okay, that got my attention! "How do you know my name?" I asked yet another question. "Your friend Joey told me, and Yes, he is here, and you can see him... but a little later!" The blur called Yami said. I suddenly felt very tired. I looked up at Yami, he was finally starting to clear up a bit, and I could see a little of his face.... but all I could make out before I fell asleep again was his chrisom eyes.....

**Yami's POV........ HHHHHHHHHHeres hottie!!**

  


About forty-five minutes after Shadi had brought the boy to my room to rest, his violet eyes slowly opened. He blinked several times, and stared at me. "Who..." He started to say until I place two fingers on his lips "Shhhh...... be quiet young one! You still need rest!" I said, but as soon as I said it he asked me; "Who are you?" Well I had to answer so I did... "Call me Yami and I told you to be quiet Yuugi!" oops I should not have said his name! "How did you know my name" The young boy asked. "Your friend Joey told me!"I answered. My Sennen Puzzle glowed a soft gold, and I red his thoughts.... 'Joey's here?.... I wonder if I could see him!' Yuugi thought.... well I answered them before he could ask them. "And yes he is here, and yes, you can see him.... but later!" I answered his thoughts before he could ask the questions..... He started to look tired again... I don't blame him... I would be tired to if I was in his position! Once he had fallen asleep again I Walked over to the other said or the overly huge bed(3), and fell asleep as well.

**End of Chapter**

Dark Paladin Girl: I'm bad I cute it off there! =P oh well!

1: "Khasekhemwy" means 'The Two Powers Appear' in Egyptian, so in english Yami would be saying "The two powers appear! They have come!". To me this means the powers have united. In Chapter one (I hope) you found out, that only Joey so fare has mastered the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, so when Yami saw the Red-Eyes, and Blue-Eyes he new that the two powers have finaly come. Seto was the only one who has mastered the Blue-Eyes, and now Joey has mastered the Red-Eyes. Dose this make any sence?

2: "Tutankhyami" I think means 'Living Image of Yami'. I know "Tutankhamen"  means 'Living Image of Amen' So I thought if I took the 'amen' off of the end of the word, and added 'yami' at the end it would make 'Living Image of Yami'!             

3:It's a very big bed! I think 5 or 6 people could sleep in that bed side-by-side!

Dark Paladin Girl: SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORT CHAPTER!!!

Yami: Yeah VERY short!

Dark Paladin Girl: I'll try to make the next one longer! I mean the first chapter was LOOOOOOOOONG, but this one was SHOOOOOOOOOORT!!

Yuugi: You better! I wanna see what happens to me!

Yami: Don't worry you will be fine Aibou!

Dark Paladin Girl: Are you sure about that Yami? Evil smirk

Yami: You wouldn't!!

Dark Paladin Girl: Hey, I'm the one with the Pen.... well Keyboard really, but... I'M THE ONE WRITTIN' IT!!

Yami: Hugs Yuugi tightly I WILL NOT LET YOU TUCH MY AIBOU!! NEVER!!! NEVER NEVER NEVER!!!

Yuugi: Y..e...a..h.. Can't breath

Dark Palaidn Girl: Well I wont! I mean, who could hurt that cute face!

Yami: You better not! Squeezes Yuugi more

Yuugi: Yami..... can....not.... b....reath!!!!

Yami: Oh right sorry! Lets go of Yuugi


End file.
